


*Fanart* Yavin IV's Steamy Waterfalls

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, artwork, best friends into fuck buddies, waterfall kisses, yavin iv series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: “I love that it's just us out here, Ben. We never have to go home...”Between jedi school and pilot academy, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron spent every summer together on Yavin IV. The jungle near Poe’s house was full of secret spots to explore their friendship….
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	*Fanart* Yavin IV's Steamy Waterfalls

  


“I love that it's just us out here, Ben. We never have to go home...”

Between jedi school and pilot academy, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron spent every summer together on Yavin IV. The jungle near Poe’s house was full of secret spots to explore their friendship…. 

The waters were warm and steamy and the waterfall reflected rainbows. The jungle was welcoming of their love. Sometimes they spend the entire night out there.

“Promise you’ll always be with me.” "I will." 

Continuation of the yavin iv waterfall ben/poe art series

For more Ben/Poe art, go here: [gaylo-ben.tumblr.com](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/)

or NSFW art [Patreon.com/Gayloben ](https://www.patreon.com/gayloben)

All NSFW ART is UNLOCKED for anyone to view since Tumblr banned NSFW 

May the force be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for 2000 fics on the Ben/Poe tag!


End file.
